Hey Little Brother
by AcousticHailstorm
Summary: Pony and Darry's relationship is a fragile bond. This is Darry's song to Ponyboy. Hey Little Brother by Eric Scott Smith. I don't own the song or The Outsiders. One-Shot


**Sorry to Soda-fans, but I thought that this song worked better with Darry and Ponyboy. Don't worry; I still love Soda, too! **

**Hey Little Brother**

_When we were growing up_

_I said a lot of things that I didn't mean_

_I tried to make you tough_

_But instead I left you crying and lonely_

_With the heart that's beating_

_Inside of you_

_It's too good to be true_

_You're more beautiful than anything I've seen_

When Ponyboy and I were growing up, I teased him a lot over stupid things. I was just trying to make him tough enough to live in our neighborhood. I mean that I wanted him to be prepared for the real world. Then I figured out how sensitive he is. I heard him in the bedroom he and Soda share, talking to Soda.

"Soda! He hates me! He doesn't love me at all!" I heard him say, while Soda tried to tell him that he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. My heart broke when he said that.

_Hey little brother_

_I was cruel and mean to you_

_But hey little brother_

_I need to say I love you_

_I just want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_I just want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

All I want Pony to know is how much I love him, but he's so stubborn! I don't know what to say to him anymore.

_When we were little_

_I did a lot of things_

_That I regret now_

_I was your hero_

_I always found a way to hurt you somehow_

_But the man you've grown up_

_And you have become_

_Since you were young_

_(I'm blown away)_

_You're more beautiful_

_Than anything I've seen_

I remember when Ponyboy was just a little kid. He was so cute, always asking questions. He knows so much now, I'm shocked. I was his hero; his Superman. He looked up to me, and now he hates me. I've messed up before, but this is the worst.

_Hey little brother_

_I was cruel and mean to you_

_But hey little brother_

_I need to say I love you_

_I just want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_I just want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

I walked in the door, and nobody was home, or so I thought. As I made my way down the hall, I heard a noise. It sounded like crying, so I opened the door, and saw my baby brother sitting on his bed, tears going down his face.

_And the tables have turned now_

_I'm wishing I could be like you_

_Hey little brother_

_I just want you to know_

_I'm so proud _

_I'm so proud of you_

I quietly walked in, and sat down on the bed. He looked up at me with those beautiful green-gray eyes that I loved. I spoke softly to him.

"Pony, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I know I get angry at you, but I'm more than just your brother now. Now I'm also playing the adult. It's hard on you, but it's hard on me, too." I told him, hoping he would agree. Pony looked at me intently, and then he slowly scooted over and sat in my lap.

_Hey little brother_

_I was cruel and mean to you_

_But hey little brother_

_I need to say I love you_

_I just want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_I just want you to know that_

_Want you to know that_

_Want you to know _

_Kiddo_

I wrapped my arms around Pony, moving him a little closer to me. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I'm really glad that you stayed here to raise Sodapop and me, instead of going to college. If it wasn't for you, we would both be in a boy's home. I feel bad, though, because I'm not good enough for you." Ponyboy said to me.

"Pony, I'm so proud of you because of everything you do. To me, you're perfect in every way. I mean, you're my smart, sweet, and adorable baby brother." I told him, and he smiled at me.

"Darry...…..I love you." He said, almost whispering.

"I love you too, kiddo. And I always will." I said to him, pulling my baby to me, knowing that we were okay, and we would be.


End file.
